Sakura petals aiming to reach the sky
by numb virus
Summary: Blossoms , blood , falling dreams , crashing hopes , when will you learn ? Spirits , secrets , truths turning into lies it's all so pathetic . You're so insignificant .A disappointment, a singer without a voice, a geisha with a body that's soon to be someone else's propriety, a worthless brat on her way to wake up ...or else perish inside.


**NV: this is a story which honestly brought me up .but just a bit of a warning this won't have a happy-everything-falls-into-place kind of end and shall surely be rated for future mentions of rape attempts , violence , torture , suicidal intents and much more . **

**IMPORTANT NOTES : **

**-Even though the place the events will occur in will be referred to as Japan , it's actually a parallel world were Tokyo is the capital of a powerful Japanese empire holding significant relationships with other global forces, and so will not follow the historical facts belonging to it.**

**-Here ghosts and shamans exist but are kept in darkness by the royals and heads of society who are all or so able to see and use the power of spirits .**

**-There will be a shaman king , but the shaman fight in it actual concept won't. **

***Geisha (****芸者****?****), geiko (****芸子****) or geigi (****芸妓****) are traditional Japanese female entertainers who act as hostesses and whose skills include performing various Japanese arts such as classical music, dance, games and conversation – wikipidia- * **

**DISCLAIM : the shaman king realm and characters belong to mister Takai not me nor you .**

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

_***Sakura petals aiming to reach the sky***_

Chapter *1*

The night was young yet obscure as it carried few stars looking down at the world of the living , Japan's streets were made the playfield of wandering onis, while behind closed doors secrets were plainly revealed to the hushed darkness.

A cold wind blew thought the city's architectural labyrinths, carrying whispered rumors , treats , suffocated dreams . as if it developed a natural resentment toward those living in the shadows of a splendid daily façade .

Demons' gazes followed its path from its shy passage near the imperial mansion to its rushed climb up a heavily treed mountain ,where there In a small isolated house's privacy ,a young girl sat on the floor of her mediocre room gazing up at the sky with blurred cherry colored eyes . She was twelve an age she struggled to reach, her hair had a light pink color ,it was short, badly cut ,ending at the middle of her neck. her body consisting of pale skin and frail bones admitted her hunger , a hunger she no longer paid attention to , used to an empty stomach .

She begged the moon for help but the moon was too smug, too beautiful to hear a pitiful child's murmured pain .

Looking down, she cupped her face trying to suffocate uncontrollable subs. Her father couldn't stand her cries , in fact he couldn't stand her at all , he hated her silence , her shyness , her weakness , her lies ,her imaginary friends , her mere existence .that's why her father beat her up until her blood covered his hands each night , it was her well deserved punishment for being an unworthy child .

She once asked her mother's help , pleading her to make him stop but the one who brought her to this cruel life didn't move an inch , she was afraid .

If her father didn't use her to discharge his anger he would have turned his abuse on her mother for she also was a liar ,she also could see them , the dead , those he couldn't perceive.

What an unlucky man he was , he had two liars living underneath his roof . He did tell her ,worn her that lying was bad .bad people , weak people , insignificant brats had to be punished unless they learned to hush themselves until meeting the grave , it was either say the truth or nothing . she chose silence for her truth was never satisfying while her mother ,smarter, moved her lips freely only to speak what she knew as lies yet somehow translated in her father's brain as the simplest facts .

But that aside ,since the cause of her sufferance in this soulless night was other . today her mother told her she was going to be sold .She said it coldly, emotionlessly as if it didn't affect her the least bit to trade her only child for rusted coins . it was just a declaration , another fact, she was going to be sold in order to cover some of her daddy's gambling debts .

She sobbed, counting the seconds, she could hear his heavy steps moving closer, soon he slammed the door open , he was drunk ,unsteady ,his alcoholic smell filled her senses as her body started to tremble .

" please " she murmured so low that even she could hardly hear.

He stared down at her with disgust as if she was the ugliest being that ever stepped over earth , bending he planted his filthy fingers in her hair , pulled several strands up ,brutally obliging her to rise , she bit her lower lip ,attempting to keep a yelp down ,it would be stupid to anger him anymore .

" worthless brat " he hissed looking into her pained orbs " I couldn't even get a good price out of you "

And with that he pulled her hair dragging her out of the room , she made an effort to scream but couldn't , out of breath as heartless subs kept escaping her lips , she kicked ,her skull ached but his hold on her was firm ,too firm for her weak person to stand against .

He threw her out of their miserable accommodation , her mother was standing near the entrance gate beside a tall slim black-haired , green-eyed woman dressed from head to toe in black but whom she couldn't clearly distinguish the features, behind the anonymous woman was parked a chariot pulled by a brown inglorious horse...her ride out of their cocoon-like world .

The shadows seemed to whisper narrating untold stories .The moon shone its milky almost silvery rays over the scene , it might not have been ready to hear her pleas yet it still watched as the life she knew undoubtedly shattered, for the better or the worst ? even it couldn't tell .

creping to her mother ,still kneeling on the ground , she clutched to her yukata .

" please , don't let them take me " tick tears rolled down her cheeks , reaching her infantile chest,one would never fail her own daughter , her own blood , she just had to beg , beg her breeder's instinct up...it was her only hope .

Her mother coldly looked down at her lack of pride,then at the female figure beside her .

" take her away" said she monotonously

The girl's heart skipped a beat , eyes widening suddenly drying as the world seemed to slow down , as if the planet began to turn even slower than usual around her mother's expressionless face .

The stranger grabbed her arm stuffing her in the chariot without her saying a word , too stunned to protest .she looked out of the locomotive's window as it drove off , her parents went in their home counting the slender packet of bills they were handed as payment for her being , only the stray spirits watched as she was taken into the unknown .

Even them , creatures of the dark had to admit that human cruelty had no matching .

The wind knew it all so well ,so it left , it had to blow the fall's load of yellowish vegetal corps anticipating the upcoming winter , no matter how hard it was life never stopped to observe the sorrowful scars it printed on those deplorable souls animated till the end of their role in its play .

Unfortunately this screenplay was only starting .

Wet cherry eyes turned blank, the woman in black was observing the girl's dirty wears with disgust .

" you are lucky the mistress needed another apprentice urgently or else we would have never spent a dime on you " she spat perhaps aiming to hurt her but right now she was dead inside , you can't hurt the dead.

If only she was really dead .

' _take her away_ ' the words echoed in her head .

She wanted to stay ,even if in hell she wanted to stay, because she loved those who tortured her body and soul .

But they didn't .

seconds , minutes and changing landscapes later ,the chariot stopped , they got out to face a considerably big traditional Japanese house , the woman hastily led her inside and into a spacious heavily decorated room were sat an old wrinkled women dressed in the most beautiful purple kimono she ever saw , her silver locks were attached in a sophisticated bun , grey eyes glittering reflecting a few melting candles' reddened light,staring maliciously at her .

" this is the new acquisition " she seemed unsatisfied .

" yes ,mistress , I couldn't find anything better , she's the only one I found that had the gift " apologetically replied the women in black .

' the gift?'

The mistress slowly stud up , walking toward the twelve years old girl who was scared to death of what might be in stored for her , grabbing her chin forcing her to look into her grey orbs, she captured a lock of hair around her skeleton index .

"light pink " she mumbled letting go of her " I guess we could present you as a sakura flower then , that would sell "

Turning her back at her ,she sat again paying great attention to her kimono's silky folds

" pai , clean her up and give her something proper to wear " she ordered " I won't allow a dirty brat to ruin my furniture "

The women in black namely Pai nodded " yes , Anaho-sama "

She grabbed the pink-haired girl's arm yet again aiming to drag her out of her mistress 's presence when the girl abruptly knelt down consuming what felt as her last breath.

" please " she began her voice frail as her magenta bangs shadowed her eyes " what will happen to me ?"

" how dare you address the mistress ?!" shrieked the devoted servant kicking her to the ground , features twisted into an expression of pure rage .

" it's fine Pai " calmed the said person turning her head toward her new propriety " you child, are going to be a geisha , a shaman geisha "she smiled causing her aged features to appear even more so .

The girl blinked ' what does it mean ?'

felling someone painfully twisting her arm ,she shriked pitifully .

" come now " ordered Pai hatefully pushing her out , bowing to the old lady then sliding the door shut behind her .

after brutally taking her dirty clothes off ,she soaked the young girl with cold frozen water sending shivers down her spinal column, scrubbing the pale flesh as if it was made of metal not caring for the obvious pain the girl was in , then washing her pink locks , maltreating her cranium .all the while bitter indignation filled the youth's heart . it felt as if her past considered disadvantaging, was being ripped off along with whatever materiality she had left of it .

but ...was it really that bad?

" wear this"

The girl looked at the simple white yukata handed to her , it was probably the best garments she was ever allowed to wear , she tuck it ,hands trembling as she stud nude in the cold , covered her bruised self with it not daring to look at the apparently harsh individual watching her .

" follow me "

Pai led her toward a dark empty hallway, opening a door at the end of it she pushed her inside, causing her to fall on her knees .

The door was shut with an audible **" slam"** behind her back .

Her fists clenched , head bent toward the ground , a tear fell over her hand followed by another and yet another, soon she was sobbing hard, heart threatening to spill out .

Her cries banned her from noticing the figures approaching .

" stop whining " ordered a cold anonymous voice ,startling her .

she looked up to see three girls standing before her , the one in the middle had shoulder-length blond hair and light brown eyes , the one at her left was also blonde but her hair was much lighter and was styled into two long pigtails ,she had green eyes and didn't look Japanese neither did the one on the right , an orange-headed purple-eyed girl .

All gazed coldly at her particularly the one at the middle , causing her to cry even harder unable to take anymore humiliation, anymore hatred .

The shorter haired blonde lift her left hand up , slapping her hard across the face .

Eyes widening , cupping her sorrowful cheek , she stared at her latest abuser, shocked ,not because of her direct harshness but because of the two onis now standing behind her back .

' they can …they can see them too!?'

" I told you to stop "

A sigh .

"my name is Anna "coldly declared the slapper" this is Mari and this is Matilda " she introduced pointing at the girl at her left then at the one at her right .

Mattilda grinned " just call me Matty "

"What's your name ?" demanded Anna in a somewhat authoritarian voice .

She blinked, standing up wiping her tears; she tried to use whatever bit of courage she had left to answer .

" T-Tamao ".


End file.
